


Worse Than Ever

by Curuchamion



Series: Counted Word Fic [8]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: dw100, De-Aged Characters, Finger Painting, Gen, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/pseuds/Curuchamion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo Grant babysits the Doctor a little more literally than usual.</p><p><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/dw100/619393.html">Originally posted on the dw100 comm on LiveJournal</a> in response to Challenge #278: Child.</p><p>  <a href="http://curuchamion.livejournal.com/13592.html#cutid1">Also posted on LiveJournal.</a></p><p>  <a href="http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=34992">Also posted on A Teaspoon and an Open Mind (WhoFic.net).</a></p><p>  <a href="http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5661199/1/Worse_Than_Ever">Also posted on FanFiction.net.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Worse Than Ever

**Title:** Worse Than Ever  
 **Rating** **:** G.  
 **Characters:** Three, Delgado!Master, Jo, Benton

“She likes me better, you know.”

“ _ **That**_ , as you very well know, is the most utter and absurd--”

“She gave me more cake at lunch...”

“Unlike you, I do not--”

“SHUT! UP!”

A startled pause.

“Sorry, my dear.” “Certainly, Miss Grant.”

“Now, let's see your finger paintings. Doctor, that's a very nice police box. Master... uh... how creative... what is it?”

“A massacre!”

…..............................................................................

Elsewhere, an observer:

“Better her than me, sir, if you'll pardon me saying. They were bad enough when they _weren't_ both five years old.”


End file.
